


【雷卡】贪凉

by wuyunbenyijia



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyunbenyijia/pseuds/wuyunbenyijia





	【雷卡】贪凉

夏日的炎热总是让人有些难耐。

不管出门多久，回来身上总是带着汗水，冲个澡也不见得能消下去几分，这时候就忍不住感慨空调这一伟大发明。

但是这不是雷狮在家里把空调温度开到18度的理由。

实在是有些凉了。卡米尔搓了搓手臂，却只是瞟了眼雷狮，没有开口提议升温。

他的大哥现在看上去非常舒适，如果真的用狮子来形容的话他现在一定连肚皮的毛都露出来，充分表现出猫科动物的本质，揉上去没准能收货意想不到的效果。

但卡米尔不能揉，雷狮在的位置更是房间内温度最低的地方。他早就知道雷狮怕热，却没想到今年的夏天能够热到让他都不想动，只想瘫在沙发上吹空调的程度。

只是自己再这样吹下去恐怕会感冒。卡米尔和雷狮招呼了声，自己钻进两人的卧室，离开客厅那个是非之地，犹豫了下却还是给手机订了个时，打算过一个小时就出去看看，以防雷狮在外面开着空调睡太久。

和白天相比，夜晚反而不那么难熬。

雷狮终于意识到自己还是个正常的人类，没再在晚上将空调温度调到低得可怕的程度，但没过一会，卡米尔还是觉得自己身上有些发冷。

虽然钻进被子是个不错的选择，但是他还有独一无二的最优解。

卡米尔把自己塞进雷狮怀里去，后者睡得迷迷糊糊的，只觉得有个冰冰凉凉的东西往自己身上贴，自然乐得接受馈赠。

两人都只穿了内裤睡觉，肌肤相亲也不是什么少见的事。雷狮体温高，即使在卡米尔觉得冷得不行的空调房里他身上还是暖洋洋的。卡米尔比雷狮个子小了不少，钻进他怀里倒是刚刚好，这比他一个人硬抗要好太多了。

他忽然有些恍惚，雷狮似乎很久之前就告诉过他不要自己撑着，想想用在吹空调这种事情上面也有些奇怪。

雷狮本就觉得热，卡米尔钻进来他索性把对方当成抱枕对待，大长腿伸进卡米尔的两腿间，隔着内裤正顶上某个部位，本来没什么精神的地方被雷狮顶着这么一蹭，差点让卡米尔倒吸一口凉气。

一时间卡米尔甚至都开始怀疑雷狮是不是真的睡着了，还是只是在装睡折磨自己而已。

雷狮的腿伸进来就没再有什么别的动作，卡米尔一时间倒也没觉得有那么冷，两个人就僵持在了这里。

如果雷狮没有觉得不对劲而醒过来的话。

对雷狮来说这真的是意外之喜，他毫不客气地搂上卡米尔的腰，顺着后背一路摸上去，把卡米尔刚酝酿出的那点睡意摸了个精光。

感觉怀里的人有些不满地动了动，雷狮低头看过去，卡米尔正皱着眉头偷偷瞪他，被逮了个正着。

既然醒都醒了，做点联络感情的事情也是理所当然。

从拥抱到拥吻也就是一次闭眼的距离，雷狮按住卡米尔亲个没完，致力于让他从内到外暖和起来，手掌顺着脊柱一寸寸摸下去，在腰窝上停住。卡米尔睁眼去看雷狮，雷狮却装作不知道一样轻咬他的舌尖。

两个人正巧身上只有一条内裤，连脱衣服都省了，他们在一起了这么多年，倒也不会因为这点事再去害羞，即使是卡米尔也顺理成章地接受了自己身上那只作怪的手。

那唯一的一条内裤很快也就被丢了出去，夏天的薄被搭在两人身上，雷狮埋头去咬卡米尔的胸口，没一会就闷得透不过气，从被子里钻出来，露着被蹭得乱七八糟的头发给卡米尔看。

雷狮像是浮上来换气一样，很快又沉进水底。卡米尔并不喜欢将皮肤暴露在日晒下，所以到处都透着苍白的颜色，雷狮总是喜欢将亲吻落上去，看那上面留下红色的印记，从锁骨到胸口，再到小腹。雷狮很清楚这具身体并不像看上去那样瘦弱，越是这样，当卡米尔感到难耐，却还是乖乖躺在床上由着他为所欲为的时候雷狮越能感受到满足。

这次当然也是一样，当雷狮的亲吻落到卡米尔的大腿内侧的时候，后者似乎意识到了他接下来准备做什么，手掌推了推他的肩膀试图阻止，却反被雷狮捉住手腕，用自己的手指禁锢着卡米尔的动作。

卡米尔的性器已经有些抬头的趋势，雷狮的嘴唇落上去的时候还带来点凉意，当性器顶端被雷狮含住的时候他却只感受到了口腔内过分的温暖。

他们无比清楚对方的敏感点，雷狮并不需要搞什么花样，只是稍微爱抚一下，它就会很给面子地挺立起来，顶端甚至溢出些液体，诚实地反映着身体主人的感受。

空调吹上来的低温慢慢被雷狮驱逐，卡米尔已经没有心思再去管什么温度了，他的感官似乎全部集中在被雷狮触碰到的地方。

卡米尔并不喜欢让雷狮为他口交，他从来不认为这是他那高高在上的大哥应该做的事情，只是这点雷狮却和卡米尔正相反，他只是想能看到自己的小对象更多的不一样的表情，为此不管采取什么方式都是合理的。

润滑剂常年放在床头柜里，两个年轻气盛的男性每晚每晚地睡在一起，指不定什么时候就会像今天这样心血来潮地做上一次。

卡米尔身子冰凉，肠道里倒是温度够高，他们有一段时间没做了，雷狮的手指探进去少见地遭受到强烈的排斥，即使卡米尔努力使自己放松，这却并不是他想就能做到的。

雷狮倒也不急，润滑在卡米尔的后穴口涂上一堆，那地方被弄得湿漉漉的，手指带进去的润滑液少了阻挡有向外流的趋势，透过房间内微弱的光亮看过去好像卡米尔的身体主动分泌出了什么东西一样。

一只手指缓缓破开后穴之后，第二只和第三只手指的加入就显得不那么艰难了。卡米尔始终抿着嘴唇不愿意出声，疼的时候也只是皱紧眉头，雷狮并没有抬头看他的表情，却总能准确地判断出卡米尔的感受，然后和他期待的方向对着来。

后穴内的那个敏感处并不很深，手指就能碰到，雷狮的手指本能地找到了那一处，却不痛快地按上去，只是在周围摸索着，装成没找到的样子，听着卡米尔急促地喘了两声后有些恶劣地勾起唇角。

卡米尔空着的手拍了下雷狮的手臂，后者抽出手指，直起身揽着他换了个姿势，让卡米尔骑坐在自己身上，沾满润滑液的后穴隔着雷狮的内裤蹭着他的性器。

先不说这姿势有多让人受不了，单单上方辛勤工作着的空调打在卡米尔皮肤上了凉意就让他忍不住打了个寒颤，乖巧地俯下身抱住雷狮的脖颈，把脸埋进他的颈间，从雷狮身上汲取着温暖。

雷狮会意，手摸索到遥控器给空调升了几度，手臂环住卡米尔的身子，这才让他感到好受些。只是雷狮从来不会放过每一个机会，他贴着卡米尔的耳边说热，却不让卡米尔再忍着冷把空调温度调回去，只说让他帮自己把衣服脱下来。

说得好听，雷狮的身上现在剩下的衣服也就只有一条内裤，他还非要得寸进尺地让卡米尔不要用手，用牙齿帮他脱。

想象中的场景自然是非常美妙的，实际上却并没有雷狮想得那么好。

卡米尔也许是不习惯这样做，好几次都没咬住，内裤弹回到雷狮身上带来微不足道的痛感，卡米尔的嘴唇时不时隔着内裤碰到雷狮的性器导致的感觉反而更让他难以忍受。

“你故意的吗？”雷狮扯了扯他的头发，换来对方抬眼一个不怎么真诚的无辜表情。

卡米尔当然是故意的，他和雷狮虽说并不是亲兄弟，但也是从小一起长大，骨子里的一些恶劣的不肯吃亏的因子如出一辙，只是大部分时间雷狮比较外放，而卡米尔只会在雷狮一人面前表现出来而已。

雷狮想用骑乘做，卡米尔自然不会反对他，但是这并不代表卡米尔会乖乖按照他的意思走。他们之间的性事少有卡米尔占据主动权的时候，偶尔一次作为调剂对雷狮而言也是个不错的新奇选择。

后穴先前已经被三只手指进行了名为扩张的玩弄，即使是这样让雷狮的东西进来也并不是什么容易的事情。卡米尔坐在雷狮的胯间，扶着性器缓缓推入自己身体，撑开身体的感觉并不算好受，但被雷狮的东西填满却让卡米尔心理上有些满足。

他并不会露出太多表情，只是微微皱起的眉和被咬住的下唇透露出真实的情绪。雷狮盯着他的脸看，倒是没有催促他，看上去并没有因为卡米尔的动作受到什么影响。

只是由于手指长度有限，内里几乎没有被扩张开，性器越往里进就越受到强大阻力。卡米尔长呼出一口气，想稍微活动一下，等自己适应了再继续，却无意中带着后穴收缩了下。雷狮原本就被他挤得难受，这一下更是难以忍耐地按住卡米尔的腰直接让人坐到了最深。

卡米尔条件反射地闷哼出声，身体的疼痛和被进入到最深处的羞耻感后知后觉地一起涌出，好在雷狮了解他，甚至连他的反应都能准确猜到，手揽在他的背上像是给猫咪顺毛一样一下下地顺下去。

后穴内的钝痛渐渐被又麻又痒的奇妙感觉代替，卡米尔腿有些发软，却不想示弱，强撑着身子抽出一点，又立刻坐了回去。

“你这是在折磨我啊。”雷狮挑眉，手指敲了敲他的头，坐起身揽住卡米尔的腰，让他躺回到床上，“主动权给你你不用，那就别怪我欺负你了啊，卡米尔。”

在雷狮掌握着主动权的时候，卡米尔是没有丁点反抗的余地的。雷狮霸道地占据他的全部注意力，身体上的每一点反应都不再属于他自己，这原本应该是会令人感到恐惧的事情，卡米尔却觉得无比安心，曾经习惯于自己一个人解决事情，现在也终于慢慢学会了去依赖雷狮。

临近高潮的时候卡米尔的指甲在雷狮背上划出了些痕迹，只是两个人谁也没有心思去理会那丁点的痛意。卡米尔的身上早就被他自己射出的东西和润滑剂蹭得乱七八糟，最后一次干脆被雷狮送上了前列腺高潮，性器顶端像是失禁一般地一股股流出液体。

雷狮知道他高潮后会有不应期，倒也没再继续过多地折腾他，快速进出了几次后就抽出来射在了外面。

卡米尔又累又困，眼睛都要睁不开了，懒得去洗澡，由着雷狮给他把身上的东西擦掉就又往人怀里钻。雷狮本来就怕热，出了一身汗打算去洗个澡却被缠得动弹不得，轻轻拍了拍卡米尔的背，对方不但不配合反而得寸进尺，毛茸茸的一颗脑袋用力摇头，蹭得雷狮有些发痒。

这种场面倒也是平常几乎见不到的，雷狮干脆就这么放弃抵抗，没再和卡米尔较劲。

空调温度高了之后盖着被子对雷狮来说还有些热，没过几分钟，怀里的人忽然滚到了床的另一边，空调发出滴的响声之后他又滚了回来，在雷狮怀里找了个舒服的位置沉沉睡去。

之后那一晚上，雷狮倒是没再感觉到热了。

END


End file.
